


Caffrey's Conniving Confidence Game

by Floris_Oren



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Conditioning, F/M, Handcuff's made especially for Neal, Is running a con, Kidnapping, M/M, Neal's favorite way to annoy Peter, Serial Killers, Stalking, non con, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is asked to look into the disappearance of Esther Bold, who's the Niece of June's very close friend. Peter isn't exactly on board with the private investigation but glad to see Neal take interest in someone who wasn't him in a way he can't use to benefit himself. Things go topsy-tervy fast though and Neal finds himself the captive of the Hangman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven't seen all of white collar and am trying not to spoil myself since I basically HAVE to buy the dvd sets to watch it all consecutively if I want any continuity in my life. I have read and am reading basically all the fan fic here on AO3 and a few ideas have popped into my head. I hope ya'll like it.

**Prologue**

“Peter!”

Hands jerked his arms behind him. The SNICK-SNACK of the metal cuffs being locked; keeping him subdued. Neal knows what he looks like, he knows he looks like a wild animal about to kick and run. He’s dragged backwards. Away from Peter. The man who has the most power over Neal’s life. The man who’d spent at least three years chasing him and half of another supervising Neal. Out of everyone, Peter was the one that’d listen to him when things got crazy.

This, however, is not good. Peter glared at him as he’s led away. Neal can’t figure out what words will make Peter help him. His last is “Peter! Please! You have to believe me!”

The elevator doors close on the visage of a mussed up, trussed up, desperate looking Neal Caffrey who knows what his next stop will be.

~*~

There’s ringing in his ears, and Neal can feel the bump on his head. Then a gentle hand is carding through his hair. His vision is blurry and he isn’t entirely sure what happened. The prison van is unstable and he’s pulled away. It’s then that he see’s the van has been in an accident. It’ lies on it’s side at least fifty feet from the original impact site. Neal is seeing double, so maybe that approximation is wrong.

“Hold on, Baby Boy.” the voice says into Neal’s ear. “I’m going to get this thing off you. Oh, you’ll get something back, don’t worry. I just can’t have anyone figure out where you are…” the voice trails off.

Neal just wants to sleep but refuses to let himself relax in such a way. He has to get away, call Peter. Do...something...anything.

But he can’t move. His whole body is one big throbbing mass of pain. The hand moves away to check the cuffs. “we’ll get you out of these when we get to my place. I’m glad the FBI has finally decided to make a pair of handcuffs you cannot get out of.” a chuckle sounds above him then he hears footsteps moving away.

Neal breath’s dust as he tries to maneuver himself away; at least he wasn’t wearing one of Byron’s better suits. This one had seen some action and June gave permission. Neal knew today was going to see some action. Just not this.

“Now, now…” the voice is back, Neal looks up. But something is drawn over his eyes and he cannot dislodge it. It takes him a few seconds to realize he’s blindfolded.

“Come along then, my dear.” hands help him to his feet, it’s slow going but they finally get to a car.

“Wait, who are you? what do you want with me? come on, let me go…” Neal thumps against the body of a car. He groans in pain. He almost collapses but arms enveloped him in order so that he doesn’t take another nose dive.

“No, no.” Neal is hushed with a finger to his lips, then he’s pushed, gently into the car. “You just keep silent. Baby Boy.” the next thing Neal knows those fingers are probing his mouth open. Something foamy, squishy and soft is pushed past his teeth. It enlarges some but he effectively cannot speak. Then another piece of fabric is wound across his mouth, neck and jaw several times. It’s an effective gag.

Neal tries to fight it. He’s tired and restrained well enough that these struggles does not deter whomever is taking him. Peter is going to have a fit. He’s going to think that Neal made an escape. That he hurt the drivers or something. Hopefully they’re alive so that they can tell Peter that Neal hadn’t tried an escape. That someone had facilitated the escape instead.

If Jones and Diana survive.

“Come, come, get into the car. There’s a good Boy.” the voice says in a gentle, caring manner. The door next to him is opened and Neal knows he doesn’t have a choice. The new cuffs are a bitch to get out of with two sets of separate keys. Made specifically for him. He’s in the seat, and then the hands buckles a thick manacle onto his left ankle. The anklet is cut and tossed, and the same treatment is applied. The chain between the two is short and hobbles. Neal goes boneless. The jig is up. He’d have to take the rest of this with as much grace as possible and hopefully find a way out later.

“Be good.” the voice warns. Then the door is slammed shut. Seconds later the driver’s side door is opened and Neal hears the sounds of someone getting ready to drive. Then, the car pulls off and away from the accident.

Neal wiggles his fingers. He can get to his shirt cuffs, but his indiscreet lock pick is gone. Probably it’d been dislodged in the accident. He huffs a sigh.

“We’ll be there soon, no more noise out of you.” the voice warns, sterner now. “Neal?” the voice was getting to a place that Neal did not want it go. He nods his head.

“Thank you,” the voice has returned once again to its gentleness. Neal swallows, hard. This may not be as easy as he’d originally thought.

~*~

Peter sits at his desk, looking at the GPS tracker. The restriction had been lifted for Neal’s transport to a private Prison Facility. The owner had contacted a week before, saying that it was entirely Neal Caffrey escape proof. Peter had Neal watch as he changed which prison Neal would go to if he ever ran.

True he hadn’t run this morning; but he did leave the bounds. Peter frowned down at the document in his hands. For the past several days Neal had gone on about a stalker, one of June’s old friends, and that Neal thought it had to do with the missing person’s cases from last summer. At least eight victims, four women, the other men; were found at Camp Never. An abandoned summer camp that was sometimes rented out to organizations that wanted a weekend getaway complete with spoopy background as accompaniment.

Peter had not asked for the files on the cold cases. Even though there was some white collar crimes involved. It was mostly very minor stuff. They didn’t have a case, they didn’t have a suspect, and Neal most definitely did not have a stalker.

And yet he insisted that whatever had happened to the summer victims was happening again and he was the second victim.

Did his disappearance fifteen minutes out from the jail facility have anything to do with those claims? Peter wondered.

Is this another of his con’s where he assumes Peter is going to come after his ass because that’s what Peter has always done when he ran, or did someone take him?

The desk phone rings. The computer screen shows that Neal’s tracker had been cut. Left behind. Jones and Diana were out for at least ten minutes. Neither saw who’d attacked the van. But it wasn’t Caffrey. The video surveillance in the van told them that much.

Instead, an imposing figure dressed in black, with a mask that covered even his nose and mouth, came around to investigate. He dragged Neal out of the van, and deposited him behind some yards. The system was high definition and Peter is able to make out that Neal is just as disoriented as Jones and Diana had been.

Peter watches as the kidnapper blindfolds and gags Neal. Cuts the tracker, shackles Neal in such a way that he can’t escape and then drives off.

Well.

Peter didn’t know how he’d make this up to Neal when he finally captured him again.

“Get this to Forensics. We need to know as much about this man.” he pointed to the black clad figure. “as possible, stat.”

 **  
**Then his team is running about. Peter sighs. He gives Jones and Diana the afternoon off. They’ve gone through enough today.


	2. all things considered...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal takes being captured rather well all things considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be rather complicated, what with the back flashes and the forward flashes to present time. I've got time stamps. it'll all work. I hope.

1

SEVEN DAYS EARLIER

~*~

June didn’t always ask for an audience with Neal. She demanded it. The young man didn’t mind obeying her either. She could easily see him in her bedroom, fettered by choice and enjoying eating her out and adjusting his tongue movements when she gave him an order.

He’s easily the best material for her masturbation fantasies that she hasn’t had in the longest time. And she takes the opportunity to admire him in her husband's suits and hat whenever she can.

He’s wearing one of the more devastating suits today. The one that makes him look dangerous. The hat tilted to give him a certain edge. He smiles at her as he comes down the stairs.

“Morning, June.”

She smiles back. “Good morning.” then she frowns. Neal comes to a stop before her and awaits whatever she may be in need of. He never minds helping her out of a situation if he can.

“Neal. I have a favor to ask of you.” she says. They stand in the foyer of the house. Peter is about to arrive to pick Neal up for work. They have only two minutes before he’ll barge in here thinking something is wrong.

“Yes?”

“My friend Beatrice’s Niece has gone missing. Do you think you could find a way to track her down?”

June isn’t sure it’s the best thing she can ask Neal to do. There were rules about abusing the FBI data base. But just smiles, leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

“What is her name, my lady?” he whispers sweetly. Knowing what it does to her. She slaps his arm, and whispers the name “Esther Bold.”

~*~

“Neal, you can’t use FBI resources to investigate a runaway.” Peter glared. Neal had gotten away with some of his investigation for about an hour before the system alerted Peter and locked Neal out. If he were a computer hacker, Peter knows, that they’d be having a shit more trouble.

Neal looks appropriately smashed. His features are sad and he’s almost to the puppy dog eyes. He folds in on himself, making for a smaller target.

“Peter, it’s June.” as if that’s the only thing he thinks will get him out of trouble with Peter. Who sighs loud and long.

“I’d take you over my knee right now if I thought it’d keep you from doing that again.” Peter growls.

Neal doesn’t look up; “Esther went missing last summer, right before the Hangman’s Victims were found. I think she was the first.” Neal replied.

“What?”

“Peter, it’s a con, just think about it. You’re looking for a nice young woman to take. What do you do? You get their trust first. Or you take them when they aren’t looking.” Neal said. “I….” he gulped. “was homeless for a time when I was younger. The Tunnels are basically the best place to camp. But there’s people out there who’ll take advantage. I’m not stupid. I saw the con the moment the man walked up to me. But...the next person wasn’t so lucky. All I’m saying is that when The Hangman decided to go pro. Esther was his guinea pig.”

Peter frowned. “And?” he demanded. “We can’t open an investigation into it.”

“Please, let me do it quietly. I won’t let it take over the other work I’ve got. I’ll be extra good.” Neal sits forward. He knows that he’s giving a lot to Peter. He also isn’t playing games. He hopes that Peter will see that all of his anti-crime lessons are taking hold. Helping People is a noble thing to do and…

“Are you playing me?” Peter asked. Still frowning.

Neal huffs a small laugh; “No, I wasn’t. I’m not. This is important to June. I thought I’d have more time before the system alerted you though.” Neal shrugged. Peter frowns more but the huff of air he lets out is Neal’s clue that Peter is going to give in.

Peter rolled his eyes but nods; “Fine, you can look into it but don’t go making unreasonable demands or stepping onto other agent’s toes.”

Neal looks up, his bright blue eyes shine as if it’s Christmas and he’s gotten a new shiney lock pick set.

“Thanks, Peter.” then he’s out of the office. Peter sighs and brings up the GPS tracking screen that’s always on the bottom left corner of his desk top.

Archives is as far as Neal goes. And quite truthfully, Peter is glad that Neal is taking interest in something that doesn’t involve an artifact, faked or real.

**  
**  


~*~

Two hours after Neal was Kidnapped

~*~

“Wake up dear.” the voice insists. When did I go to sleep? Neal thinks. He’s prodded out of the car. The chains between the ankle manacles swishes and clinks with each movement. It makes enough noise that Neal knows his captor will have enough time to subdue him if he’s anywhere nearby when Neal tried for an escape.

Harder than it looks. Neal conceded. Good thing Mozzie likes to facilitate the bondage escape session once a month. Mozzie isn’t afraid of using different implements. Hiding the master key or making Neal undo locks without one.

Neal had even been able to pocket the specialized cuffs that the white collar team had on them, made especially for him after their previous case when Peter got pissed when he found out that everyone’s cuffs had been “confiscated” by Neal.

Neal defended his little game as way to keep his skills up. The best way to do that was to pickpocket people he knew and worked closely with. People who should be on guard.

He returned all the cuffs, along with the keys. The month after when the new cuffs came in, Neal easily took Peter’s extra pair. Along with the master key. Peter had a long weekend and Neal, along with Mozzie, quickly duplicated the key and the handcuffs. The “fakes” worked just as well as the original’s which Neal decided to keep.

Peter didn’t do a double check of the extra pair of handcuffs. In fact, Neal had been very careful to place the cuffs exactly as they had been when he’d taken them. Peter was none the wiser.

And with that little bunny trail, is Neal trying to keep things under control. But not give the game up. If he’s to survive this, he has to be as cunning as possible. The challenge happens to be doing a con on his kidnapper. And Neal likes challenges. Maybe he should stick around, treat it as an undercover operation in order to get more, better, evidence to hang the Hangman.

“There we go, dear.” Hangman, for who else could he be, said as he drew Neal carefully through the dark. Neal stood straight, despite the pain and walked with as much dignity as he could muster. With as much nonchalance he could put out there. He decided that he’d be unperturbed by his captor.

“Come sit,” it takes a few, blind, moments for his captor to gently get Neal to sit in a chair. He’s glad when he does. The short walk had hurt.

“We have a few things to hash out. You’re not like my other toys, Neal.” Hangman said. Neal nods. He knows this. Unlike the other Victims, he got special treatment.

“First, if you don’t want to be punished, you need to follow all of my rules.” the man went on. Neal rolled his eyes beneath the blindfold. Rules. Sure, he had his own but he’d been living with Peter’s Rules for a while now and still found a way around them. And this man didn’t have a tracker. So at least there was that. The only downside is that Peter doesn’t know where Neal is and that’s going to be a problem.

“Don’t fight me. If you do what I say things will go better for you. Do you understand?”

Neal nods. He can’t speak. He’s trying to decide how to con this serial killer. How to get out alive and how to prove it to Peter. His little jaunt outside the bounds this morning did not help his case and he should have just let them drag him away silently. Instead of trying to get Peter to see what had really happened.

“I’m going to take the gag out now. There’s no one to hear you so don’t try to scream.” the ton is dire but the warning still there. Neal nods.

The wrappings come off and he’s able to spit the foam ball out. It’s sapped all of his saliva, weird, and he’s offered some water.

“Drink it all.” comes the order. He does and now he wonders if he’s also being slipped some drugs. It’s far too late for that though and he finishes the cup of water.

“Thank you.” he says easily. Maybe adoring fan would be the way out. Either way he’ll have to come off as convincing as possible.

“Very good manners, My Boy…” and didn’t that sound just a bit possessive. Neal railed against it for a mere second, he’d schooled himself long ago not to give his tells away. If anyone could see, it’d be Peter.

“I have always thought manners to be essential.” Neal said easily. Getting off on the right foot is essential to whatever Con he’s going to play.

Maybe the Jute Flute, or the Bombasa….decisions, decisions.

“I won’t take the blindfold off now, maybe in a few days.” Hangman said. Neal nodded along, he assumed that. Bad guys usually wanted to keep their victims in the dark. Hangman wanted Neal to depend on him solely. Neal could play with that. Maybe even play up the injuries he’s gotten.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed. I’m sure you’re tired.” there’s a gentle hand on his shoulder and Neal is able to stand with only a smidgen of help from his captor.

“I am terribly beat, and would you mind be careful with the suit? it doesn’t belong me.” Neal asked kindly.

“I do like it on you. I’ll get it cleaned.”

“Thank you.” Neal held back a smirk.

It’s not every day that a  dry cleaner gets a Devor suit in their capable hands.

**  
**  



	3. Caught in Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangman and Neal bond. Mozz, Liz and Peter have sandwiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I have to work for the next four days. Nights. It's gonna be long. I don't know when I can even start writing chapter....4? Oh well. 3 with this prologue thing. I get confused. But. I figure I'd drop an update while I figure out the rest of this plot. Please enjoy and thank you to everyone who dropped me a note or a kudo. I appreciate it.

Six days Earlier

~*~

Neal had the day off from the FBI; do to some oversight he was banned from the case. His two mile radius had also been revoked, so that meant that whatever was going down was big and no one wanted Neal to know about it. Well, they had another thing coming.

Mozz came by as soon as Neal put out the “love bug” alert. It was probably one of their best signals. And the only one that Neal knew Peter did not know about. They’d have to come up with a few more for when things really got desperate but all in all. Mozz is always there when things get interesting.

“My mole in the FBI told me it’s someone you used to work with.” Mozz says when he comes in. He has bottles of wine and some high end snacks for them to enjoy.

Neal smirks; “Artem Haddon is lazy. I didn’t stay for him.” Neal replied. “He deserves what he gets when he makes stupid mistakes and thinks Peter isn’t going to put two and two together.” Neal says, sounding rather irritated at his old business partner.

“Why didn’t you tell Peter that?” Mozz asked.

“And take all the fun away from him?” Neal replied as if that was the most horrendous thing he could have done. “I only helped when he needed a guiding hand.”

“Doesn’t Haddon know about your other jobs though? the one’s that can’t be proven?” Mozz asked. Worried. Neal shrugged it off.

“I may have, broke into the office, when everyone was there, to put in a more helpful line in our contract.” Neal admitted.

“What?”

“My old business partners could tell them anything to get out of hot water, right? so maybe, I slipped in a forgery of the deal, that’s got an added line against that.” Neal said.

“Maybe?” Mozz frowned.

“Oh come on, it’s not the worst thing I’ve done. Even the electronic one is going to fool them.” Neal smiled.

“Just don’t let anyone review your file.” Mozz said. He sat down and opened a wine bottle. He grabbed a carafe from the coffee table and poured the wine into it. Neal pointedly didn’t say anything as he grabbed glasses from the cabinet.

“Don’t tell me….” Mozz whined.

“Oh yeah…” Neal did not sound the slightest full of himself. Okay, that’s a lie, he did. Full of beans.

“What happened?” Mozz asked.

Neal hurried back to the couch. “She was a cute girl, kind of on the slim side of things and handsome. Anyway. I was nice to her, but how I’d be nice to Peter’s wife. Or something. I didn’t go overboard with the compliments, and didn’t come onto her at all. Peter was rather impressed but she didn’t find that one line, she asked me some questions and signed off on it.”

“How do you know she had the fake one and not the one from before?”

“She didn’t get a copy before she came to see Peter and I so she asked for a print out.” Neal’s grin has gotten wider.

“And Peter didn’t think any of that was a con?”

“If he did he hasn’t mentioned it. Maybe he doesn’t care because he doesn’t want me in jail any more than I want to be in jail.” Neal poured out the wine since it’s had some time to air.

“Interesting.” Mozz mutters.

“But that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.” Neal said.

“Oh?”

“I need you to look someone up, Esther Bold.”

“Bold on fifth and seventh?” Mozz asked.

“I think so, they’re friends of June’s.” Neal shrugged.

“The Bold family made insurance fraud famous.” Mozz said. He gestures wildly, taking care not to spill the wine.

“Oh, the...car insurance thing from five years ago.” Neal nodded. “I kind of remember it. Why?”

“Well, when Esther’s parents went to Jail she had to go to an Aunt or something, right?” Mozz asked.

“June mentioned that, but what does it matter?” Neal asked.

  
“Because her parents escaped prison.”

Neal blinked. “No.”

“Yes, last week. There’s been a huge manhunt for them.” Mozz rolls his eyes; “Seriously, you work for the FBI and you don’t know?”

“I was given a stack of paperwork that had to be done fast. I bet Peter distracted me from the manhunt. He wouldn’t even let me listen to the radio when we had to go follow up on a lead.” Neal sighed. Upset that he hadn’t seen any of the diversions until talking it over with Mozz.

“Why would he be worried about you being on that case?” Mozz asked.

“He thinks I’m going to return to my criminal ways if given half a chance.” Neal replied.

“Does he know you’re still a criminal?” Mozz asked sardonically.

“He treats me like one.” Neal shook his head. “Anyway. Look into it, okay? even if her parents lured her away…”

“Sure, sure….” Mozz nodded.

~*~

Three Hours after Neal has been Kidnapped

~*~

The water is hot. His hands are cuffed to a bar above him and his captor takes his time working the lather along pale, smooth skin. The blindfold is wet and uncomfortable. It’s sagging down and he can see a bit of brown stained tiles that used to be white.

“Oh, hold on.” Hangman fixes the blindfold.

“I’m gonna need a new one.” Neal jokes with a soft laugh. The products Hangman are using is not what Neal uses and he decides that he does not like smelling different. The last task is to wash and condition his hair. He takes the manhandling with grace.

Once done. Hangman undoes the cuffs and helps him out of the shower stall. Neal stands still as he is dried off. He hopes that clothing will be provided. For whatever dungeon Hangman has gotten him in is cold and he hates being cold.

“Okay, I’m going to dress you know.” Hangman said from below. He tapped each leg to thread it through the pants leg of soft cotton. Neal guess sweats since Hangman tied the drawstring about Neal’s slim hips. His hands softly caressed Neal’s skin there. Like a lover’s. Neal bit his lip. The action is not lost upon him and he knows this is his win.

“So, come here often?” the lame pick up line makes the Hangman laugh.

“Come. Food.”

~*~

Peter looks at the sandwich Elizabeth brought; it’s ham and cheese with mustard and relish. He, Mozz and El sit in the park near the Federal Building.

“I hope he’s getting fed.” Mozz says. They watch some joggers go by but it’s a passing thing. Each cannot get their thoughts off Neal and what might be happening to him.

“He’ll figure out a way to con the guy. That’s what he’s good at.” Peter said.

“How do you know it’s a man?” El asked.

“Hotchner and his Team have been going over the Hangman file for a while now. They’re pretty good. We don’t get much interaction with them because we go after fraud and the like.” Peter explained.

“Neal doesn’t know who he’s up against.” Mozz said.

“What makes you think that?” El asked.

“Well, it’s the Hangman. There are stories about him.” Mozz replied.

“What sort of stories?” Peter asked.

“Nothing that I’m gonna tell you. You wouldn’t be able to sleep at night. I’m going to see if anyone knows or has seen Neal. Maybe he got away and he’s gone to ground.” Mozz stood.

“If he ran…” Peter started.

 **  
**“If he ran I wouldn’t be here worrying about him with you.” Mozz pointed out. He thanks El for the food and left them to it.


	4. In a Pickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal gets his bearings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this last night, but, I wasn't able to connect to the internet when I was at work. (during break obviously) so here it is. Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy.

Four hours after Neal was kidnapped…

~*~

Neal leans in for another kiss; it’s the only way he’s going to be fed. He’s hungry and he can’t fight. The con was decided when the Hangman touched him about the hips. A devoted fan turns into a devoted lover even if he is tied to the chair. Not that he can’t slip from the ropes. The handcuffs are easy. Seriously. Neal, however, can’t slip them this early. 

He still needs to see the Hangman and gather evidence. He can’t do that if the Hangman see’s him as a threat. He has to be the farthest thing away from a threat as possible. And if that means get a tongue deep in his throat for a bite of pickle. Well. Neal figures it’s good enough. 

Peter will hate this. Neal can already see what people will think of him at the office. Even if he said it was all a con, a game. They’ll think he’s damaged goods. Well. Maybe on some level they’re right. However, he was damaged goods years before Hangman got him. 

“How are you feeling?” Hangman asked. Pulling the half eaten pickle away. Neal swallowed. The Hangman tasted like mint. As if the man had brushed his teeth before introducing this game to Neal. Who’s still blindfolded. 

“Fine, why?” he asked confused. 

“Are you still hungry?” Hangman asked. His tone is soft as ever, but Neal knows that if he fights the man, he’ll get hurt. He need to tread carefully. 

Neal blinked behind the new, dry, blindfold. “That depends...what do you want to put in my mouth next?” he asked. Cautiously. 

“Nothing but the pickle.” Hangman said with a slight laugh. “I want our first time to be special.” he added.

“What...but why?” Neal asked, then the pickle was back on his lips. He took it. Hangman wiggled beneath him. Neal couldn’t see the man. But he was tall and strong. Neal’s knees were on either side of his captors and they were face each other. His hands cuffed behind him kept him balancing forwards, closer to the man. 

“It’s too early for that.” Hangman said, and continued to feed Neal. Neal let out a huff of relieved air. He may not have to worry about how sex was going to go with Hangman, but that can change at any moment. He can use this. He just has to find the angle. 

“Okay, so...why me?” Neal asked. There’s a bit of cheese at his lips. His question paused Hangman in his feeding of Neal. Neal went after the bite, anyway. It was pulled away and he whined. 

“I...think you’re pretty…” Hangman said, rather shyly. Neal tried not to smile too wide, too toothily. He has him where he wants him, now to keep him. He grunted and bowed his head. He couldn’t ever get away with this act with Peter. But Hangman fell for it. 

A hand cupped Neal’s cheek. And the pickle is put to the side, if Neal is reading the rattle of the jar correctly. Then lips captured Neal’s. Soft and blunt and teeth clash. Neal let’s Hangman’s tongue into his mouth and he sucks softly. Showing as much deference as he can. It’s hard not to take control. But it’s important. Hangman wants to be in charge. And Neal has to let the man think he is in charge. 

“I need to go out tonight.” Hangman said. 

“Oh?” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.” Hangman tapped Neal’s thigh twice. Neal moved to stand. Then he was pulled along. He isn’t certain from where. But he counts the steps and the turns. Mozzie being Mozzie had “kidnapped” Neal a few times, making him practice routs and things like this. Neal feels comfortable with the situation because he knows he can escape whenever he feels like it. 

Hangman pushes him forwards gently, a hand at the small of Neal’s back. Then a door rattles. Neal hears the clocking of a lock. It sounds old and it creaks in all the right ways. Hangman grabs his hands and undoes the cuffs and ropes. He takes them away and Neal gently rubbed at his wrists. 

“Be good, pet.” Hangman says. Then he turns and Neal listens as the footsteps disappears down the hallway outside his cell. He waits and waits, and when he is certain he is alone. He undoes the blindfold. 

~*~

“We have a break through.” Jones said as he rushed into Peter’s office. It’s ten at night, Elizabeth sits in a corner with her lap top. Not wanting to be away from Peter if she could help it. 

Peter looked up from the files they got from the BAU about Hangman. “Yes?” 

 “A vintage Devore Suite was delivered several hours ago to be cleaned. It’s Neal’s alright. June id’d the suite.” Jones reported. 

“Who dropped it off?” Peter asked. 

“A ghost.” jones frowned. “The people who own the place don’t speak English but even when we got a translator all they said was that the man was a ghost.” he shook his head. “They don’t even have a name for him. I pulled store footage from the security system, but Neal isn’t in any of it.” Jones finished. 

“Whoever has Neal must be keeping him, otherwise why get the suit clean.” Peter sighs. 

“That’s a good thing, though, right?” El asked. She put her computer to the side and came to Peter. 

“Neal will probably run some sort of con to stay alive. I’m sure he has his end handled, we just have to find him.” Peter said. 

“It’s not Neal’s fault he got kidnapped, you aren’t going to send him back to prison, are you?” El bit her bottom lip. Peter shook his head. 

“We aren’t going to send him back. This whole thing is a mess.” Peter agreed. 

“What about that thing this morning?” Jones asked. 

“That was the Hangman’s first attempt on Neal. He thought if he got the kid he could lure Neal. Which he did, but Neal out-thought him. That’s why he went for Neal in the prison van.” Peter then glared at Jones. “Hey, didn’t I send you home?” 

“Yes but I couldn’t stop thinking about Neal.” Jones shrugged. 

“Neither can I.” Peter frowns more. 

“We’ll get him back.” El rubbed Peter’s shoulders. Her words hopeful. 

~*~  
Five Days ago...  
~*~

Neal sits in the lobby of Bold and Gold. A small, high end, car retail center on Fifth and second. It’s their secondary location. The first being out of his radius. But, Mrs. Rhoswen Bold has her office in the loft above the dealership and she’s the matron of the Bold family. She’s tall, blond with dark green eyes and her daughter, Dimity who escaped prison just the week before. 

Neal charms his way past the guard at the front door and soon enough he’s shown up by the secretary whose a bit homely but he flirts with her anyway, bringing a light glow to her cheeks and thousand watt smile that’ll last the rest of the day.   
“Well, and what bring’s such a lovely young man to my humble abode?” Rhoswen looked Neal up and down as if she were going to buy him. He takes the look easily and slips into a chair. 

“I know you’ve been hounded by the police and don’t really want to talk about it, but a friend of mine asked me to look into the disappearance of your granddaughter. I hope you understand.” Neal said. He doesn’t usually lead with the truth, but he got the idea that she didn’t like to beat around the bush and maybe going in without a con would open the door to running one on her depending on how this conversation went. 

“Esther has run away.” Rhoswen frowns. “I don’t know what else I can tell you.” she shrugs. Her innocent act isn’t fooling anyone, least of all Neal. He pulls a disappointed face and sighs dramatically. 

“Shit.” 

“What? what’s wrong?” 

“My employer is going to kill me.” he moans as he stands. 

“Who do you work for?” Rhoswen asked. 

“June Ellington.” Neal said. Rhoswen got that look. Of course Neal knew that June and Rhoswen had a beef going back ages. Both women had their reasons and far be it for Neal to poke his nose where it didn’t belong but he isn’t above using it for his own purposes. 

“How is dear...June...?” Rhoswen asked. Now trying to weed something out of him. Neal decides to play the kept boy to the hilt. He smiles shyly and rings his hands in a nervous way. It’s not one of his natural tells but she reads it as if it is. At least he hopes. 

“She’s fine.” he finally says. “A friend of hers wants to find Esther.” Neal explained. 

“That’d be my second daughter, Zerlin.” Rhoswen frowns. 

“Your family sure has original names.” Neal mutters. 

“Well, I won’t stand for boring. And then they go and name poor Ornella with that horrible name. Esther...” she growls the last word. Neal looks away and down. As if her outburst had him scared. 

She grins at him, boldly and toothily, knowing that this man she can use. A thrill goes down Neal’s back. There is nothing like a good con going well. 

“Darling, whatever June is paying you, I can double it.” She said, she stood and circled the desk. Neal gives her the “deer in the headlights look”. 

“Wut...?” he acts clueless. She doesn’t want a smart young, kept man. She wants someone she can use. Playing dumb usually helps. She comes to stand before Neal, a hand comes up to cup his cheek. 

“I’ll double whatever she’s paying you if you spy on her and tell me what she’s doing. Not only about Ornella either, but everything...” she smirked. 

Neal bit his lower lip. He can’t fall for it too soon. He has to wave his goal around a little bit more, pull away, reel her in. “I don’t know. She’s been very good to me. I don’t want to hurt her.” 

“You won’t, it’s just...I’ve been so worried about her health and she used to be my very good friend.” Rhoswen’s hand went to the back of Neal’s neck. She gripped his hair and brought him down for a kiss. He submitted and but the surprise he put on was not an act. 

“I have five thousand dollars with your name on it, come by whenever you change your mind...” she purrs into his ear. Neal grunts and messes with his tie when she lets him go. He gives her a nervous smile then bolts. 

~*~

“You did what?” June glared. 

“I came back and told you about it. I know she has something to do with it all. Or if not her than someone connected to her. Planning a prison escape isn’t an easy thing to do. It takes time, resources...” Neal sighed. 

June sipped her coffee and just stared at Neal; “Her daughter will ask for her help eventually. If they got Esther they have to smuggle her somewhere and a private jet is just the way to do it.” Neal explained. 

“Which is out of your radius.” June pointed out. 

“But, if I just so happen to come across some odd withdrawals from the business account into a personal account. Some fraud here and there, enough to gain the eye of the FBI...” Neal looked away and whistled as innocently as he could. 

“Will Peter go for it?” June asked. 

“Mozzie and I will fix it.” Neal said. He gets to his feet and takes June’s hand, he kisses the back of her hand as gentlemanly as possible. “Forgive me for cavorting with the enemy?” 

“Forgiven, and take her for every penny she’s got. I’ll come up with some juicy gossip for you, my spy.” she winks. Neal laughs, then he bounds out of the room.


	5. Hid and Go Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal sneaks around but doesn't get far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this. I haven't put any flashbacks in this because I wanted to just concentrate on Neal's situation. I hope it's satisfactory. I won't forget about this story. I just worked the whole of last weekend and didn't get the time to write, twelve hours.   
> Thank you all for reading and leaving your comments. I hope ya'll stick around for more. :)

Neal isn’t certain how long he waited until he made his move. He spent the time searching for anything metal he could use to pick the old, well worn lock. He didn’t hear a thing from his Captor. He isn’t certain where he is or if he’s the only one Hangman is keeping.

He finds a small piece of metal, old and crusted over with rust but it’s small and it works the lock open in seconds. Neal practices daily, what sort of Confidence Man would he be if he didn’t practice his skills?

The tunnel is dark, lit at intervals with lanterns. It’s cold and Neal’s sweats aren’t doing anything to help against it. he’s barefooted as he moves through the dimly lit corridor. It’s clean of debris, for which he is immensely glad.

He can’t figure out which way he and Hangman had come from. He’d been shown while blindfolded and while normally he’s very good and tracing things like that, he is rather confused now. It has to be the quiet. Neal decides.

He brushes the bad feelings off, the tunnel's give him the creeps and he wants to sequester himself back into the cell and wait for the Hangman. He kicked himself in the proverbial butt. He has to get the evidence, get out and find Peter.

Those are his goals.

~*~

“Here comes a candle to light you to bed….” the words echo along the corridor, the room beyond is lit by thousands of candles in various states of unrest and dripping wax, mostly red, some blue and others white. The person within is tall, the thin, silk robe clings to a bony body.

Neal watches from the door. Staying out of sight as he inches away. He took a wrong turn somewhere and he definitely did not want this person’s attention. He can hear the scratching of a sharpened knife against another.

“Then comes the chopper...to cut off your head!” the head turns, glances his way. The shrew doesn’t care that she’s basically naked, her hair is in strings about her face and most of her body is covered in burn marks. Her teeth are sharp and dried blood runs from her chin down to her naval. The knife in her hand is long and sharp.

“Coooome to ~Meeee~ Deary…..!” she sing-songed.

Neal turns.

He ran.

~*~

Laughter trickles in and out of the corridors. Neal has no idea which way to go, which way to avoid and there’s nearly no hiding spots. His heart beats a hundred times a minute and this is far scarier than the Hangman. The Shrew knows these tunnels like the back of her hand and she’s almost caught him several times in the…

….time lapse that he’s been evading her. Sweat trickles down his brow and he’s made his way down a flight of stairs. He doesn’t know where his cell is or he’d lock himself in. Well...on second thought. Maybe not. The Shrew would know where to find the keys.

“Come out….baby boy….Mama wants to feed you….”

Neal shuddered.

This is turning into one of those Survival Horror Games Mozz likes to play...he thought. He runs into the darkness. It’s the only corridor not lit by lanterns. Maybe The Shrew won’t follow. Thinking he’d avoid this one.

“Oh, no….Baby is in trouble.” the cackling comes again but it’s far behind him. She hasn’t followed. But that begs the question. What’s at the end?

~*~

Hangman sighs.

He stayed away from his lair longer than he wanted. He hadn’t been able to pick up his new Lover’s clothing, because the FBI had gotten there first. Looking for him. Obviously. That’d been stupid. He should have just made Pussy clean it. She hadn’t been earning her keep as much as he liked. She’d gone hunting without him and wasn’t sorry about it.

She wouldn’t be happy about his New Lover. Though. Because that meant one thing. Her time had come. He’d slaughter and eat her that night. He’d feed every bit to his new partner and start the conditioning. The man played a good game. Had tried so hard to convince him how good he was, how open to this he was. But Hangman saw straight through it. It was….sad. In a way. But. He’d be better than Pussy. That’s for sure.

Oh don’t get him wrong. She’d been perfect for a long time. But when she went against him, well, that isn’t something he likes or will stand for. But, he had to find the right person to take her place. He already knew what to change to make sure this one wouldn’t go against him as well. He’d let Pussy keep far too much of her bullheaded personality. He needed someone scared of him, someone who would grovel at his feet, lick his boots and suck him off.

Her cackling brought him to his sense as something...or someone rather….ran into his chest. “What have we here?” he said, even though he knew who it was.

He grabbed the man by his neck and dragged him choking and wheezing through the darkness to the lit corridor behind.

“Baby, what are you doing out of your room?” he asked, kindly though both knew it was an act. He didn’t let his captive talk as he dragged him through the tunnels to the cell. They met Pussy on the way.

“Can I kill him now…?” she smirked, as if she didn’t know he was pissed at her.

Hangman smiled. His grip on his captive grew until the man passed out. He put him down gently then held out his hand for the knife Pussy held.

She licked her lips.

“Shall we dance?”

~*~

The cackling is almost right in his ear, followed by pained yelling. Neal wakes to a sore throat, and a headache.

He tries to move, to sit up, he has to get away. He doesn’t care about finding evidence now he has to find Peter.

“Hold on, darling…” the clack of locks rings loudly in the room. “There, now you won’t go anywhere.”

“What…” Neal grunts. He pulls but his limbs are strapped down to the four corners of the bed. There’s a blindfold over his eyes but he isn’t hurting anywhere else.

“I would punish you now. But, Pussy has been asking for my attention so I have to go see to her. Don’t leave. Or your punishment will be worse.” Hangman says. Then he kisses Neal on the lips. It’s all consuming ownership and it scares Neal to his bones.

He listens to Hangman walking away, closing the metal gate and locking it. There are several other locks added, three by the sounds of it. Neal doesn’t say anything or move and after a few moments Hangman walks away. Vaguely he can hear the man’s voice addressing Pussy.

**  
Who must be The Shrew he’d ran into earlier. Neal whimpers. He can’t help it. His plans have gone to shit and he hopes he can get out of this alive.**


	6. Thunder claps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal doesn't know when to let dead dogs lie, June takes action, Elizabeth is dragged along and there's a break in the case for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update has TAKEN me so long. I was very undecided about Neal's punishment. This is what I've come up with. Not entirely certain where any of this is going. I'll do my best to update more regularly but with a 12 hour shift, it's hard. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

  
Manacles are great for Dungeon Aesthetics; the iron is heavy as are the chains. They tend to make a lot of racket, and the key holes are rather large. Much unlike the Ratchet handcuffs Neal has spent a decade or more picking or slipping out of. His hands and wrists are rather delicate for a man, perfect for painting and other delicate work. Hence why Neal doesn't like back breaking labor. And the point of all these thoughts, is that moments after Hangman leaves the room. Neal is able to slip a single wrist free. It takes him a moment to be free but he doesn't know how long he'll have.

Once free, the blindfold is disposed of. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to what little light the gas lamps give out.

He hears the sounds of slapping and screaming from a room near by. He picks the lock on the door, again, and is out. Instead of sneaking in the apposite direction as his gut keeps screaming at him. Neal decides that the best thing to do is to go further into the tunnels. Hangman would naturally assume he'd made for the exit. The farther away he was from said exit, the better. He could skirt around Hangman as the man searched further and further inside.

He hunkered outside the door that led to The Shrew's....room? he isn't entirely sure. It's much like his but the cage door stands open and there isn't a lock to be seen. Hangman has his back to him, he sits in a rigid chair and The Shrew is across his knees, her ass is being slapped, hard. Neal cringes. He's certain that if he's caught again he'll catch that and much more, if not a knife to his lungs just for the fun of it.

"What have I told you...." Hangman is saying, giving a lecture at the same time as spanking her. She howls and curses. Moans in pleasure. She orgasms but he ignores it and keeps on spanking her. Neal sneaks across. His cat burglar skills make hims silent as a stray wind and he continues down the tunnel.

He passes rooms that are not barred. One is a work shop. Limbs hand from meat hooks attached to the ceiling. Blood glazes the floor in different stages of red. Some is old and brown, others bright red, newly severed limbs still drip blood from above. The workshop tools lie in such a mess that Neal is certain Hangman knows where he put them down so he doesn't dare touch any. He ventures in, at the back of the cave wall is a row of shelves, and upon these shelves are severed heads. Each head is made up of different parts. The eyes have rotted away, the rest of the features not far behind. None of the people are identifiable. If Esther was killed before Neal was taken, he wouldn't know her from Adam.

Neal sighs.

"Oh Baby..." the words are soft, but deadly. Neal turns, he hadn't heard Hangman get through with Pussy. He hadn't heard the man walk up the tunnel.

"I....I..." Neal has nothing to say. Not really. His vision blurs as Hangman comes closer. The man is wearing a dark hood, the two eye holes show his hard, cold, stare.

"Baby, I am so very disappointed...."

Neal gulps, the man grabs him by the throat and clamps down. Neal struggles. But isn't able to make the larger man let go of him. His body goes limp before he looses consciousness.

  
~*~

Hangman frowns down at Baby Boy. "What ever shall I do to make certain you won't run away?" he asked even though the Boy couldn't answer him back. He had to punish him severely for this. Or the Boy would think he could get away with anything. Hangman carries the Boy back to his room. He doesn't have a good chair to sit in so he sat down on the end of the bed. He moves so that his Boy is lying across his lap. He pulls the sweat pants down to his knees. Arms back, behind the back. Hangman has a length of thin rope on him. He always does, he never knows when he wants to kill someone, and binds the delicate wrists with the rope.

His hand softly pets the soft, round globs he's about to punish. He feels the stiffening of the body before his Boy comes around to thinking. He pinches a bit of skin until the Boy is bucking and biting his lip in pain.

"Let me go!" Baby Boy demands.

"No. I told you that you were going to be punished harshly if you escaped again. And what did you go and do?" Hangman asked.

Baby Boy gasped air, "I escaped, again...." he said. Knowing that it is futile to fight Hangman on any of this.

He raises his hand and brings it down, hard. Baby Boy starts to struggle then but Hangman isn't only bigger, but stronger and he easily keeps Baby Boy in his lap. The slaps rain down as if it's the end of the world. The pale skin turns a light, dusty rose in seconds.

"That's about twenty spanks." Hangman says. He's petting the cheeks softly. He loves seeing someone's ass go from one color to the other. And this one is even more special because this will not be the only time he'll spank it. He plans on keeping Baby Boy.

"Please...." Baby Boy is blubbering, it must hurt. There's a bit of a sting in his hand but nothing to complain about.

"I'm sorry, but you should have listened to me." Hangman says simply. Then he raises his hand.

~*~  
Ten hours after Neal has been kidnapped  
~*~

  
CRACK!

Thunder shakes the office until the windows are rattling; the storm is howling and whipping rain about and Peter cannot figure out where Neal has gone. It's been days and they still haven't found a clue. The Cleaners are a dead end and even Neal's small missing person's case is cold as Hell in a perpetual snow storm.

"Boss..." Jones rushes in. "We think we may have found the car that Hangman took Neal with." Jones is out of breath and he's holding a file, "also....there may be a break on the Bold case."

~*~

June is not a very happy camper at the moment; Peter had reluctantly told her about Neal's kidnapping when she called him up specifically because Neal wasn't answering her phone calls. He is never in the habit of ignoring her and when her calls went unanswered. Well. She had to make sure the younger man knew who buttered his bread. So to say. Not literally.

She and Elizabeth sat at the Burke residence; waiting. For what neither woman knew. And that just drove the both of them up the fucking wall. June glares at the coffee table. They ran out of polite conversation. And finally she stood.

"Okay, let's go find Neal or my Friend's niece. I am not waiting around here anymore." She grabbed Elizabeth by the elbow, their purses and escorted them to her car. She directed her Driver to Bold and Gold.

~*~

Esther looked out the window of her Friend's bedroom. The oak tree outside swayed in the storm. The house is empty and as far as she can see her family had not sent the men in white after her. She swore to herself, and to God, that if she had to go back to that damned Hospital she'd fight. She had to wait one more day for the fake ID's to come through and then she's out of there. Under a new name and all the freedom she could want.

Of course she'd have to tell her Aunt in a criptic letter. She couldn't give all the details just in case Rhoswen, the old bat, ever got her beady little eyes on it. She hated to leave her Aunt high and dry, not knowing where she was or what she was doing. But, Rome called and Esther wanted to go.

~*~

CRACK!

The hand disposes another slap to Neal's well abused ass. He shifts and struggles but he just cannot get away. Hangman is making certain that he can't sit for a year, or so it feels, and it's just the man's hand doing all this damage. Not even a paddle. Neal isn't entirely certain what to think of this. THe clapping of skin on skin resounds in his ears, drowns out his thoughts and he screams, but no one can hear him and no one comes to his rescue and he honestly wasn't expecting it.

Neal isn't certain when it's over, but when his brain checks in again he's standing in a corner. His hands still restrained. A hand on his hip. Kisses to his neck. Soft, comforting words in his ear.

"Ssssshhhhh....it's okay. Baby Boy." Hangman is saying as he bites a bruise into the juncture of neck and shoulder. "I'm here and the punishment is over."

Neal can only cry some more.

"Stand here for a while, calm down." Hangman withdraws and Neal finds himself sobbing. His legs are shaky but he was ordered to stand. So. He stands.


	7. The Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a break in the case, Neal get's his ass beaten once again. And Daddy is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update has taken me so LONG. Once again work. Please enjoy.

"We've found the car from the security video." Jones says to Peter when they enter the office. It's officially been three days since Neal's abduction and besides the Devore Suite, the car is a God send. 

"Has it been gone over?" Peter asked as he takes the file. 

"Neal was in there, they found some hairs, ran DNA. The guy who took him. Not so much." Jones frowns. 

"Story of our lives." Peter grounds out. It pisses him off that someone took Neal. His Neal. He's going to find Neal, he always does, and when he does, Neal is going straight into Handcuff's and to Elizabeth where they can take care of him and keep him for a few days. To make certain he's okay. 

"What did Elizabeth and June do to Mrs. Bold?" Jones asked. 

"I don't know. Elizabeth came home upset but wouldn't tell me why." Peter sighed. "She usually tells me." 

"That's rough." Jones says. They're joined in the conference room and the team get down to business. None of them can help feeling bereft and lost because Neal's absence is impossible to ignore. 

 

~*~

The water is hot. Neal's hands are cuffed above, his body is stretched for Hangman to enjoy. The blindfold is wet because Hangman didn't want to wear his mask. It's leather and silk, keeps all light out and locks about Neal's face tightly. There's a gag that can be attached as well but Neal's been quiet and compliant and so Hangman left Neal's mouth free. 

The wash cloth runs up and down his skin gently, the soap smells like lavender and jasmine. He's also been shaved smooth except for the hair on his head and Neal's quickly losing patience. He keeps it to himself, not wanting another punishment so soon after the other. His bum still hurts and he isn't entirely certain how long it's been since his kidnapping. 

"You're such a good boy. Baby." Hangman says when the water is shut off. 

"Thank you." Neal replies politely, as sincere as he can pull off right now. His nerves frayed and nervousness inching its way into his brain. He tries to ignore it. Right now he has to be perfect. His life depends on the con. 

"I'm going to feed you and then you can sleep." Hangman explains. He's toweling Neal off and un-cuffing his hands. Neal stays still. He doesn't go to undo the blindfold. There's a gentle hand on his left ass cheek as a reward for his waiting for Hangman. His butt is still rather hot from his punishment. The touch a reminder of what will happen if he disobeys. 

He's then drawn to a chair and directed to sit. Unlike last time, he's fed without any conjoling for kisses and Neal can't help but feel thankful for that. He's emotionally strung out and can't deal with that just yet. 

"I have a surprise for you, Baby Boy. I don't want you wondering off again so you're going into my Box." Hangman said. Neal blinked behind the blindfold. 

"What?" his voice cracks a bit. He tries to gulp around the sudden rock in his throat. 

"It's not punishment, just until you can stay in your room alone, okay?" fingers trail over the blindfold lovingly.

Neal nods because what else is he supposed to do? say "no"? that wouldn't go over well at all. Neal knows exactly how he'd word this in the report he just knows Peter will make him do later, back at the office. 

Neal is fed quickly. And at the end Hangman lays a lip smacking kiss upon Neal's own mouth. There's a hand in his hair which yanks a bit as Hangman pushes his tongue into Neal's mouth. He feels hot and cold all of the same time with a tingle going from his head to his feet. Neal understands it's his body responding to the touch. He has no want for anything sexual from the Hangman and his dick stays flaccid as can be.

He is then walked across and out of the room; Hangman picks him up, Neal wraps his arms lightly around the broad shoulders. Afraid of being dropped unexpectedly. Neal thinks they enter a tunnel due to a left turn. Then Hangman makes a right, after some yards he comes to a stop. Neal is put down into a nest of blankets. He isn't restrained but he just knows the locks are out of reach. The box isn't actually a box. More of a cage by feel. The bars are quite strong and it's going to take some time to get out. 

"I need to go get dinner, don't move from here." Hangman said. Neal nods and settles in, folding blankets over his cold flesh. He wished he had clothing. Hangman had neglected it and for a reason, Neal is certain, to teach him a lesson. He hears the creaks of hinges and a clang as the top of the cage is lowered. There are several clicks of a lock. Neal is locked down as tight as the Hangman can achieve. 

"Good Boy." Fond. Hangman walks away. There's the sound of a door being shut and locked. Neal sighs. He goes boneless and decides that for a moment he can relax. He needs to rethink all of his plans. Figure out the best way to survive Hangman. And the Shrew. 

He didn't mean to go to sleep. 

~*~

"Wake up, Baby Boy...." the voice is lighter. Higher. Neal doesn't want to wake up. He wants to be left alone, thank you very much. He moans out a "no. Mozz. Five more minutes." 

"Come on, wake up...." then something sizzles through his veins. He shouts and tries to get away but runs into metal. There is some cackling and Neal glowers. 

"That fucking hurt." He seethes out blindly. 

"Awe, is ickle baby throwing a fit, you know what that means, right?" the Shrew, he recognized her due to her voice, said. 

"No. no. leave me alone...." Neal refuses to cower, but the locks are undone and he is being pulled upwards. He never would have thought the woman was strong enough to manhandle him. But she picks him up easily. He growls and hisses as he tries to fight her. The Shrew drops him to the floor and he tries to crawl away, only to be caught by his ankle. 

"Now, now, calm down." she laughs. He's put over a bench and tied down with rope. Harshly. He can squirm a bit but getting out of the ropes is going to take a while. She trikes his red ass with a stick, several times. Neal shouts in pain and surprise. Then grinds down his teeth. 

"Let me go!" 

"Daddy doesn't like me any more and it's all your fault!" The Shrew yelled. 

"Fuck you!" Neal replied. the stick rains down on him again and again. his ass and thighs hurt more than when he'd been spanked by the Hangman. 

"What makes you so special?" The Shrew demanded to know. Her voice sounded right next to his ear. 

"Fuck if I know." Neal replied. He wiggled within his bonds but isn't getting anywhere fast. 

"Tell me!" 

"I don't know!" Neal replied. 

The Shrew gave out a high pitched scream. 

Before she could beat Neal anymore, they heard a growl. 

Neal has no idea what's happening other than the sounds of a struggle. 

"Pussy, what did I tell you about leaving Baby alone?" Hangman's voice is dark and dangerous. Neal gulps and doesn't move or even breath, afraid of being at the tail end of that voice. 

"I'm supposed to be your treasure, not him!" The Shrew, Pussy, responded. "Why don't you love me any..." the sounds of chocking and then a body hitting the floor is her answer. 

"Baby...? are you alright?" Hangman asked. He's at Neal's side. His voice is gentle and soothing. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't get out of the cage. I stayed there like you said..." Neal blabbered on and on. Uncertain of what he was supposed to say or do. 

"Sssshhhh. sssshhhhh...." the ropes are undone and Hangman takes Neal into his arms. "It's alright. Alright. Don't cry..." 

Was he crying. Neal reached up. Tears had escaped the blindfold. "Please, can I see now?" he asked. "I'll be good. I'll wear a gag or...please?" 

"Of course, my Little One." Hangman said. 

The blindfold is undone and Neal opens his eyes. The room is quite dark and he can barely see. But the ice blue eyes ring a bell. 

"Joel?" 

~*~

 

"...Calix. Ex-Con, on parol. Arrested for Battery and assault on his ex-wfie. As far as the serial killer angle, we've got nothing." Peter said to his team. They all sat in the conference room. Neal's abnsense is ignored but all feel it. 

"We've also found Esther. Due to My wife and a friend of ours, Esther was found at a friends house. She's now with June, Neal's landlady. Apparently. Her parents were gathering some money and passports in order to leave the country. They were also trying to find her but since she ran off they were unable to grab her before leaving the country. INTERPOL is looking for them now so let's turn to the car..." he looked at Jones. 

"The car was stolen and Calix did try to clean it before he abandoned it. But, we found a print on the handle. The car belongs to a neighbor of his but we don't have any proof that he committed any of the Hangman Murders." Jones said. 

"So lets find something to get us a search warrant. I need surveilance on him pronto." Peter ordered. Jones took out his phone. "The rest of you go through his history, anything that can get us in is something to bring to me." then he dismissed them. 

Diana stayed behind, a moment before the meeting had ended her cell had rung and she stepped out to take it; "We've got a body, this time there's an ID." she said. 

~*~

Peter stands in front of something that looks like it's out of one of those survival horror games. Why Elizabeth liked to watch play throughs on youtube is beyond him. But this one reminded him of a game that included Shrew like character's that happened to be Cannibals. The body is stark white under the florescent lights. A soft blue hugh to it as well. There are long scars where stitches had been applied then ripped out. She was thin but the sinew beneath suggested she had been very strong. 

"What's her name?" he asked. Diana had the file. 

"Margaret Hope. Thirty six years old, died sometime in the last twenty four hours. Found hanging from a tree in Bently Park. She's been missing for over six years." 

"Hmmmm...." Peter frowned. 

"We're combing the park, There is a lot of surveilance footage from the stores but so far, nothing." Diana replied. 

"We have to find Neal." Peter said. 

"We will." is all the comfort Diana can give him.


	8. It's just the beginning (p1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel's back story. What's his connection to Neal?   
> (also this is very DUB CONNISH AND NON-CON CHAPTER.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually try to write my sex scenes as consensual. But, not in this case. Everything between Neal and Joel is either dub con or non con. I'm sorry. That's just the way it is. This chapter is also SUPER DUPER SHORT. But it's been too long since an update so here it is.

**(Several hours before Peter see's the Shrew in the Morgue** )

~*~

"Joel Calix...." Neal muttered the whole name.

"So you do remember me?" Joel asked. He knew this time was coming. The time when he'd reveal himself to Neal but it was far too soon. The Boy still didn't trust him and he couldn't depend on Neal right now either.

"What? what do you think you're doing?" Neal spluttered. Angrier than a cat getting wet.

"Neal, Baby boy..."

"Don't call me that!" Neal pushed Joel away and got to his feet. Even naked he had that confidence that Joel always found himself rather tedious. He loved Neal, seriously he did, but sometimes his Boy tested his limits. Joel stopped his thoughts, no. It wasn't Neal's fault that Joel felt that way, it was Joel. He had gone through too many Abuser support groups where they talked about the people in said abuser's lives not being at fault for angering the abuser. It was always the abuser who couldn't keep their anger in check.

"Neal. Come here." Joel ordered. His tone was that which he had in prison and had Neal freeze in place. They'd been cellmates for a short two week period before someone in the FBI got pissed and had Neal moved to a single cell at the other end of the prison. He had missed Neal after and had spent many months trying to find the younger man, then putting his plan into action.

"Joel..."

"Come here." Joel said, softening his tone a little. Neal is like a cornered animal right now and he needed to be treated gently.

"Why?" Neal wasn't stupid.

"I want to hold you. I've missed you." Joel attempted. He held out his arms. "If you make me catch you I will paddle your ass." he threatened. Neal cringed then stepped forwards until Joel could wrap his arms around the younger man.

"Do you remember the first night in that cell?" Joel asked.

Neal snorted; "How could I forget?" he sounded bitter.

"It wasn't that bad." Joel clucked his tongue. Neal rolled his eyes but didn't outright argue.

"Food then we'll relax for a while before bed. I bet your ass hurts." Joel said.

"Did you kill her?" Neal asked.

"Yes. she had come to the end of her usefulness." Joel replied.

"And what will happen to me when...?" Neal couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hopefully that won't happen." Joel said darkly. Neal could only nod in agreement. If there is anything he is good at, being useful is always top on the list.

~*~

Peter shows Elizabeth the picture of Joel Calix. He's big and broad shouldered with a sneer on his face. His dark hair is curly but also dirty and his ice blue eyes glare at the camera, as if whoever put him there was going to regret it.

"That's who kidnapped Neal?" El asked.

"I think so." Peter nodded. "We haven't found hide nor hair of him. Not even an alternate ID. I have no idea how he's making a living. It's like he got out of jail and just disappeared." Peter sighed.

"What's his connection to Neal?" El asked.

"They were cellmates for two weeks before I caught wind of it. I always kept an eye out for Neal while he was in prison. Flight risk and all that. I restricted him as much as possible." Peter said.

"You knew he was being visited by Kate." El pointed out.

"And where she lived, which was where I went when Neal did get out. Anyway. Neal was just doing it to survive so I've never mentioned it. I don't want him to know that I got weekly reports while he was in prison." Peter said.

"Than why did it take so long for you to learn about this Calix guy and Neal?" El asked. It was odd that Peter hadn't known that bit sooner.

"The guy who gave me the weekly updates took a vacation. I figured Neal would be fine." Peter said.

"You fixed it though, right?" El said as she sat on Peter's lap. She pushed the file away. Brought her hand up to cup his cheek. He looked up at her face.

"I did. But it might have been too late." Peter sighs.

El kisses him. "I'm sure Neal would never mention it, but he might have been glad when he got moved."

"I hope so. I never wanted anything bad to happen to him while he was in prison." Peter said.

"You just wanted justice served, I know, he knows. It's okay. Somethings happen."

"I know." Peter said softly.

"Let's go to bed. Come on."

"But Neal...."

"Do you know where he is so you can bring him here?" El asked.

"No."

"Than come on, he'd be just like you. Ya know?" El snickered.

"He would not." Peter snorted in derision.

"He would so. He'd be beside himself with worry and he'd feel guilty."

Peter let El have the point. There wasn't any use fighting with her anyway.

~*~

"Lay still, okay, Baby?" Joel asked. Neal clenched his jaw as Joel finished strapping him down to the bed. Neal's arms and legs are pulled out, from his body, in a spread eagle. He's naked and Joel has also shed his clothing.

"Comfortable?" Joel asked conversationally.

"Don't..." Neal started but Joel puts a finger on his lips.

"I won't hurt you." Joel says. "I want you to beg me for it."

"Beg you for what?" Neal demanded.

"I want you to beg me to take you." Joel smiled widely.

~*~

Neal feels panic rise as he's shown the bedroom after dinner. Joel carries him to the bed and straps him down. He's at Joel's mercy and he knows what's coming next. It happened like this back in Prison as well. He won't be able to stop it. Not really. He might hold out for a bit but Joel would be sneaky and eventually Neal would beg to be taken by Joel.

It isn't a thought he wants. He only did it in prison to survive. Neal supposed doing so now constituted the same thing. Making Joel happy in the mean time would mean he'd get more time to plan an escape. Neal kissed his con goodby. It seemed rather pointless now.

"And if I don't?" Neal asked.

"I'm not worried." Joel shook his head. "You will."

~*~

Joel loved the look of overwhelming dread that came over Neal's features. The boy was so beautiful, especially when panicked. Neal pulled on his bonds. The thick leather cuffs didn't allow much movement and there was no way he could slip them.

"Ready?" Joel asked.

Neal gulped but said; "Do your worst."

Joel laughed. "oh I will. Baby Boy. I will." he promised.

 

 

 


	9. and the walls come crumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal finds a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No rape here. I was uncertain if I was going to write that bit or not and I decided not too. It also seems as if this is the end. I didn't think it'd do any of us any good to extend a story when it decided to end itself. I hope it's not a bad ending. I feel that endings are very much my weak point. But the more practice the better. Well, Happy Thanks Giving. Have a good one you guys and thanks for reading this little yarn. :)

Fingers danced lightly over his skin. Neal wasn't entirely certain as to why Joel started out like this, but it was quite a sensation. Ever so slowly his body started to reply with little jabs this way and that as the ticklish sensation grew. Joel smirked above him.

His fingers jabbed into ribs and Neal let's out a surprise squeal of laughter.

"There we go, see, nothing to fear." Joel promises.

Neal gasps, "rape is still rape."

"I know, I know...." Joel sighs. His fingers scratch at his sides and Neal laughs against his will some more. It's not until he's breathless that Joel stops. Neal gasps and gasps. Unable to speak.

"I love your laugh. It's so light, and it brightens the room. I bet everyone looks at you, don't they?" Joel asked.

"Well, they look at what I want them to see." Neal says when he's gained enough air.

"Oh?" Joel asks.

"Well, you see. You see me as weak, as a victim. You want me to give something up to you that I won't. But, that's exactly what I've wanted you to see from the beginning." Neal says, Joel cocks a confused look at him, then, Neal's fist   
rammed into Joel's nose. Neal had used the writhing of his body as he'd been tickled to distract from him slipping the cuffs. He knocked Joel away from him and scooted down the bed to under his ankles.

Joel spats blood from his mouth, it's dripping from his nose. When he realized that Neal is free, he lunges for the younger man. Neal jumped out of the way and takes off through the labyrinth of halls. Joel is almost on his heels for a few turns, but somehow Neal losses him. He ducks into the darkest, the one Joel had caught him in before. It's too dark to see and something solid stops Neal's momentum. Neal gets to his feet slowly, feels around. Finds a handle. He's afraid it'll be locked. He's naked and he doesn't have any of his picks.

But, the handle turns for him. Joel must have forgotten to lock it before. Neal pushes the heavy door open, and he feels fresh air and sunlight stream down on him.

~*~

Jones and Diana rush into Peter's office; "Sir, we've got him.  
  
"Which one?" Peter asks.

"Neal. He's at the hospital." Diana replied.

"Let's go." Peter said. He grabbed his jacket and started dialing Elizabeth.

~*~

"It's not that bad." Neal is telling a Nurse when Peter enters the hospital room. "It was just a couple shots from a cattle prod is all."

The Nurse deadpanned at him; "I love how you say that, like electrocution is a walk in a BDSM club for ya." she rolls her eyes, jots down whatever he readings on vitals were and then takes off. Leaving Peter alone with Neal.

"Hey, Buddy!" Neal smiled.

"Neal."

"So, when am I going to prison?" is the first question out of Neal's mouth.

"I've smoothed that over, no need to worry about it." Peter said. "And for what it's worth I'm sorry."

"It's fine, and really, I wouldn't have wanted you to find me in Joel's grasp, naked and tied down and all. It'd be far too much for me to handle." Neal admitted quietly.

"Where is he hiding?" Peter asked, "We need....the BSU connected the murders, Calix murdered all of those people."

"I know. I kinda got the idea from his lair. It's underground. I walked out into the middle of Central Park, do you know how weird that is? I acted crazy so someone would call the cops." Neal sighs.

"Good boy." Peter chuckles a bit.

"It's beneath me." Neal chided. "Anyway, there's this hatch and it's a maze down there." Neal said.

"I'll dispatch a team out right now." Peter said. He texted the directions he got from Neal to Jones and Diana.

"I have no idea if he ran or not. I....I had to get out while the I had the chance."

"I know." Peter said. "Oh, speaking of..." from his pocket he pulled out a new tracking device. It was a sleek black band with a lights on the side, no bulky box to hinder movement. Neal grinned.

"Sleek."

"Can I?" Peter asked.

Neal frowns. "Of course, why did you even have to ask?"

"It's important, Calix raped his previous victims." Peter replied.

"I wasn't raped. He wanted me to give it up to him. I decked him in the nose instead." Neal shrugs.

"Good." Peter nods.

~*~

"The Hangman has been arrested and his cover revealed, a man by the name of Joel Calix has been arrested and charged with seventeen known murders and more being uncovered in a Labyrinth under Central Park..." Mozz picked up the remote and muted the television. He and Neal sit in the high rise apartment at June's house enjoying a deep, red wine and some light foods.

"Well, that was fun." Mozz muttered.

"You missed out on a lot of stuff, there was even a cage." Neal joked.

"I was worried about you," Mozz frowns.

"I know. I know." Neal sighed. "Thank you for helping Peter, I know that must have been hard for you."

"It was for you." Mozz shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway." Neal smiled.

"Anything for you." Mozz replied. He finished his drink and then poured out more.

Neal sipped his slowly, he'd rather enjoy this for a while. His time with Joel weighed heavily on him and it's taking quite a bit of will power to try and forget, or at least, put these memories to rest to such an extent that he won't let them cripple him.

"You were lucky you know." Mozz says.

"Oh?"

"Some have been in captivity like that for decades."

"Yeah." Neal decided. "I am thankful."

 


End file.
